


If I Could

by Fallen_Shadow69



Series: If I Could [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: asylum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: A simple scene has been plaguing Ruby's mind. The scene of an accident where her sister was killed. All she wants to do is re-write history, but that is far from the realm of possibility. The same plague ended her in her current predicament. for 5 years she has been a patient at the Beacon Mental Hospital. Insane Asylum AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another older story of mine that is in the running to get a sequels, the other is the one i posted yesterday. Let me know what you think and if you have a Fanfiction account i suggest voting.

Chapter 1: The Sickening Silence

Ruby Rose remembers exactly three things about the accident five years ago. Firstly it was the smell. It was an ungodly mixture of burning flesh and oil. Secondly it was the sight. Five cars piled up, into the almost comedic pile often found in some of the old cartoons she used to watch. It was funny how it really wasn't amusing to her when she could see the corpses mangled sticking out and even less amusing when she was part of it.

Finally it was the sound. Or lack thereof. Seeing her entire world, being crushed. Quite literally. Her sister who had reluctantly decided to take her to the bookstore, was crushed when the car crashed into the side Yang was on.

It was something Ruby never let herself forget. It was her fault. The reason the last family she had died because she was acting like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum so she could go to the bookstore. Ruby had constantly replayed that night over and over again. What if Yang just held out for an extra two minutes. What if she caved two minutes earlier. What if Ruby had just decided to act her age.

She was the only reason Yang died. She was the one to cause herself and others such countless amounts of pain. She was what caused herself to land herself square where she was. The nightmares that plagued her very existence, every night. That one scene she was conscious for. Them dragging Yang's lifeless remains out from the bottom of the wreckage. Her once proud blonde locks stained with blood, oil and even slightly singed.

She just knew that it was her subconscious making her repent. It was forcing her to relive that moment every night, most nights it left her in a petrified state. To terrified to even shrike. The rest of the time... she would have to be sedated.

Those times she was thankful for. Those always gave her the best sleep. No dreams. When she was younger she always thought of that as an omen. But that was really what she prayed for every night now. It was one of two of the saving graces she had. The other one was the Doctor that took Ruby on as a patient.

Ruby liked everything about her. She wasn't mean like the other one she had. While they both help her, only one truly helps.

Tonight it wasn't one that she was too terrified to scream. She shot upright screaming. Her eyes held tightly shut. She knew how long it would take the orderlies to get into her. Thirty five seconds. One of the two doctors would be there within forty seconds of being called. It was almost therapeutic to her. The constants in her life. She knew they could very easily snuffed out from some selfish discussion on her part.

As if on cue her room door opened and three people came in. One quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her body down. A second held her feet securely. As the third quickly ushered in the doctor Ruby had hoped for. Doctor Blake Belladonna.

When it was her she would stay close by to make sure Ruby never woke up again, and if she did that is would be of her own accord. Not from some violent methods like a nightmare. Ruby could see Blake grab a needle filled with whatever liquid they used, and pierced her arm with it. As she felt the liquid enter her bloodstream, her world began to darken. She felt the restraints on her arms begin to slacken, and someone beginning to run their fingers through her hair, and something unintelligible. Ruby could assume it was Blake. It only happened when Blake was the doctor that came in.

As the blackness faded into her vision, she let a smile to grace her lips as the knowledge of the nightmare not returning for night brought a smile to her face. The simple fact she could get some sleep that was undisturbed. The desire for those few scant hours, to be just a black void was too great. And she was thankful for that. She was sure Blake didn't know that. Well hoped. If Blake knew she would stop the second grace so Ruby wouldn't get addicted.

* * *

"Let me guess, Ruby. Am I right?" Weiss asked as Blake walked back to the small room she had previously occupied with the white haired woman. The small room that housed spare beds for the staff that had been on call. The both of them had been on call. Blake because it was just the way her schedule worked out and Weiss was having some family dispute that Blake could only guess was her Father being mad at Weiss for some decision.

"Yeah. But it is always a foolish move to bet against the house. And we both know the hardest thing when we work at night is if she starts to scream and the occasional problem, or the even rarer emergency admittance." Blake stated yawning into her hand. It wasn't that she was tired of Ruby. More so she was tired in general. She had been up thirty hours in general. With little time to rest.

"How do you think she is going to react with her new roommate coming in, in what five hours?" Weiss asked as Blake glared at her. The type of glare that would have brought a smirk to Weiss' face, if it didn't concern her as well. "You did tell her as soon as we got word about it right? Because you remember what happened last time right?" Weiss continued taking a step towards the downed woman.

"I forgot! okay Weiss. But before the new person is scheduled to come in, I have an appointment with her and she has a visitor." Blake almost instantly blurted out. A bit to fast for her liking, but she knew Weiss would just start some lecture on how it was too important to just simply ' _forget_ ', especially when it comes to a change in living arrangements for patients. Blake glared as Weiss retreated to the other side of the room. Fearing the onyx haired woman's anger.

"Well, hopefully she will take the news better this time seeing as it is coming from you." Weiss said plopping down on one of the tattered mattresses that adorned the beds frames. Weiss was already knew her point was made, long before she actually stated it. And Blake knew she was right. She should never forget something like that. Especially when it came to how fragile Ruby was when it came to change.

"True, but I doubt that it would. Last time I gave her bad news was the day her best friend got released and she got thrown in the panic room for two days. Remember?" Blake said leaning back down to get the few scant minutes of rest she could. She was already dreading having to break the news to Ruby. She could already picture the smirk that would be on Weiss' face when the news will be broken. "Right, I'm going to try and get some rest… you know before I destroy another section of her world." Blake continued her rant. Never opening her eyes.

"Fine I'll do your rounds then. I should be getting paid extra for this." Weiss huffed as she left to give Blake some silence. So that way she could plan carefully what she was meant to say. If she worded it right nothing bad will happen except Ruby maybe needing to take a few deep breaths. But if she worded it even slightly wrong Ruby could end up anywhere from being confined to her room to being stuck in the panic room.

As Weiss strolled out of the room she quickly looked into the small glass pane situated into Ruby's door. She could see the small redhead asleep soundly. A feat, that only ever seemed to happen when she was drugged. She quickly shrugged it off and began to make her own and Blake's rounds.

* * *

Ruby felt woozy as she drifted awake. She knew that, that was the only really horrible side effect of being drugged into her thankfully dreamless sleep. She quickly moved her blanket off of her and reached above her head to stretch. She was glad it was morning.

It meant she could see the only person she ever truly befriended once she got placed inside the mental hospital. She enjoyed the conversation she had with the brown haired woman. As she stood her door opened, and Blake walked in.

"Good morning Ruby." Was all Blake said as she closed the door. She knew that Ruby wouldn't have been changed, she was just going to break the news about Ruby's new temporary roommate being added before her meeting with Velvet.

"G-g-g-go-go-go-good M-m-m-m-m-morning Doctor Blake." Ruby said smiling. She wasn't sure how but Blake always brought a smile to her face. Even when it was bad news she was delivering, the only difference is the bad news may rob her of her smile… but it would return rather quickly compared to if literally anyone else told her.

The only reason Ruby thought about that was because, Blake had a sense about her like she had some bad news. Ruby could always tell when Blake had some bad news.

Ruby began to take big, almost shaken breaths in. And a few hesitant exhales, later. Blake figured out what was happening. Ruby quickly sat down on the edge of her bed. Blake kneeled down in front of her and grabbed the side of her face. "Ruby. Look at me. Deep breaths." Blake ordered as she began to start the simple motions that Ruby quickly began to follow.

"How did you know I had bad new?" Blake asked after a few minutes of silence. Only being punctuated by the short raspy breaths that Ruby's devolved into as she began to regain control over her voice. Blake knew it wasn't life or death figuring out how she knew. It was more so out of curiosity.

"Y-y-y-y-you wore a b-b-b-bl-black b-b-bow in your hair. You only wear it when you have bad news about me or your family. Either way it is bad for me." Ruby spoke pulling her knees up to her chest as she buried her face into them. She wanted to shrink into a ball. She needed to be as small, that way she could soften the terrible news Blake had. She didn't really know what the news was. She just wanted it so that way she could just end her day even earlier.

"H-h-h-ho-how long are you g-g-g-going to begone?" Ruby muttered. Just barely audible. She wanted the answer to be something small. At most a few days. She loathed it when Blake had to leave but she understood Blake had a life outside of her. She just wished she wasn't so broken that Blake needing to take time off hurt her so much.

"Ruby. I'm not taking time off. This has to do with your room." Blake spoke seeing Ruby pull her knees closer to her chest. This was even worse somehow to the redhead. She liked her room the way it was. Where she had control. Now that control was being stripped from her. She needed the control.

"Ruby. Remember to take deep breaths, okay." Blake stated as Ruby nodded. The deep breaths Blake always reminded her to take did normally help, but only when it was something minor. Not her losing control over her sanctum sanatorium. Something that scarcely happen. Only ever when Ruby broke the rules, and endangered herself or someone else.

"You are getting a roommate. And she is only meant to be here for two days. That is it. That is the bad news." Blake spoke softly to Ruby who began to panic slightly. Her last roommate was terrible. She destroyed the small section Ruby thought she could keep control of, being her bed, and literally broke it.

"Ruby, are you okay with this? I need to know. Before I hand over your schedule for the day. Because if you have a reaction like last time, I need to get some orderlies in her." Blake asked as Ruby froze up. She still hasn't forgotten being forced into the small room. The only good thing about being forced into the room was being drugged into a stupor.

Her nightmares didn't come. But she didn't have control of her senses and she hated that. She valued her mind too much, even though it tormented her nightly. But during the day, she could actually talk to people, like Blake and even Weiss.

But the fact someone is going to violate her safe space for two days. To most that wouldn't seem like a big deal. To someone like Ruby though, forty eight hours seems like multiple life times. She wasn't even sure if she could survive two days with the new roommate without being thrown into the smaller room.

"I-I-I-I sh-sh-should be. As long as she won't violate my personal space." Ruby spoke in her almost silent whisper. She didn't want to raise her voice. Only bad things have ever happened when she raised her voice

"I promise Ruby. If I can help it, I won't let that happen." Blake spoke softly, seeing Ruby regain some semblance of a regular breathing pattern. She could still see the small red head pulling herself tighter into a primitive ball. She just knew Ruby was going to be wound up tight, for most of the day, but there wasn't anything she could do. Ruby had to have some prior knowledge about the roommate.

"Well, as you know you have Velvet visiting you, and we have our weekly appointment. After that, your day is nearly empty." Blake said placing a piece of paper on the bed next to Ruby. She looked down at it. She was already loathing the talk she was going to have with Blake. Especially with the new room mate being forced into her room.

"Well I suggest you get dressed. Velvet is meant to be here in an hour and a half. And you know despite the fact she is an ex-patient she can't come to this part." Blake said standing up, waiting for a response from Ruby. Just so Ruby won't relapse into something violent, which Blake could count the number of times Ruby had turned violent on her two hands with a few to spare.

"I can't change with you here Doctor Blake." Ruby whispered in her almost silent way. Blake nodded as she walked out closing the door tightly. She stayed with her hand tightly on the door handle. ' _Ruby took that oddly well. I was expecting something closer to punching a wall or god forbid me._ ' Blake thought as she pulled away from the door.

As Blake turned around she nearly jumped at Weiss standing there waiting for some reaction. "So. Do we need to lock her in the Panic Room and medicate her or is she alright?" Weiss asked as Blake gestured them to walk further away from Ruby's room.

"She took it rather well actually. She started to stutter a bit, but that I imagine was from the shock. But she did what she always does for news about change." Blake began as they continued their walk.

"Sit down, pull her knees to her chest and try to become a small ball?" Weiss rhetorically asked as she placed a small clipboard down in the window, separating the dispensary from the patients. "I have no idea why you ask. Even rhetorically. It is just as obvious as people saying the sun is hot." Blake retorted as she placed her own clipboard down on top of Weiss'.

"What is your day looking like anyways Snowflake?" Blake asked trying to shift the conversations, she really didn't like talking about Ruby. Especially when it comes to people having to break news to her.

"Four hour long appointments. Then I'm on group for the rest, until lights out. You?" Weiss asked as she began to watch all the various people walking out of the room. "I have appointments all day." As Blake spoke she could see Weiss glaring at her.

"Right well, I need to get started. See you later Princess." Blake spoke, her voice filled with mirth. As she walked past Weiss she could have sworn she heard some angry mumblings from the white haired woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strangest feeling

Ruby sat in the large room that was meant to be for 'Visitors'. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she began to ponder what she was told. She has no idea why she entered the room a whole hour early but it was a nice change of venue that she needed. Whilst her room was her sanctum sanctorum, she knew it was because someone was going to violate her sanctuary, that she couldn't think about it there.

So she chose her secondary sanctuary was the only place her closest friend could meet her now. And at least this way she couldn't be late to meeting Velvet. She would just have to find a way to preoccupy her time, which was already taken care of. The puzzle that was placed on the table that she was mindlessly working on, was just to make it look like she wasn't about thirty seconds away from breaking down. Again. She already loathed her progress into the puzzle.

She assumed a five thousand piece puzzle would at least preoccupy herself until Velvet got there. But after fifty minutes the puzzle was nearly done. All she had left to do really, was place three more pieces. She just stared at the picture that already had formed. It was of three small dogs, one sat inside a tea cup, and the other two were trying to pull it from it's confines.

"Stupid puzzle." Ruby spat vehemently as she pushed the pieces away. She loathed the fact soon she would be the puppy that was in the tea cup. A place he probably knows, and feels comfortable in. Then two other puppies decided that he should share, something that he felt comfortable in. Both the isolation and the fat the others shouldn't be allowed in. Not in his comfort zone.

"I don't think that a puzzle can be stupid."

Ruby could recognise that voice anywhere. She practically jumped up into the waiting arms of the small brunette's arms and hugged her tight. She buried her head into the slightly taller woman's shoulder, refusing to let go. Each time Velvet had come to visit, the time always seemed so short.

Even though she knew this time and the last time she had two hours of visiting hours. The most out of anyone in the building. But she also only ever had one visitor. One she would never want to lose by troubling her with her own petty problems. But Ruby knew that Velvet could read her like an open book. She had been visiting her for two years but known each other nearly four.

"Ruby. You know we can't continue to stay standing up. I'm not able to hold the both of us." Velvet stated as Ruby shook her head violently. She didn't want to be peeled away from her. She simply loathed the thought that her only friend left could leave her if she just let go.

"NO." Was Ruby's definite response. Velvet rolled her eyes and began to gently rub Ruby's back. She knew how bad it was to be there. Not the building, but more so having no one even come to visit. It constantly made her feel lonely when she was a patient, but Ruby knew that Velvet would stay until she had to leave. "Can we at least sit down? Because I really can't keep standing up as well as holding you." Velvet asked, as Ruby pulled them onto the seat.

Ruby quickly dragged the both of them to the seat she had previously occupied. Scarcely leaving the comfort of the hug Velvet was part of. Velvet rolled her eyes, and started to rub her back. She knew Ruby would reveal what was causing such mental anguish to her. She always did eventually. Instead all she could do right now was be there for Ruby. It was the one thing she remembered from her time being on the other side of the table. The needing of someone to be there for you.

For Velvet, that person was Weiss. She may act tough but she actually has a sweet heart. For Ruby everyone assumed it was Blake, but the people close to Ruby knew she simply preferred Blake. It was Velvet, she liked to confide in. Velvet knew how hard it is to be here. She could feel something was troubling Ruby that she would not leave without hearing about it. But she would listen. And she would enjoy listening. It was a sign that Ruby trusted her enough.

"Do you want to finish the puzzle? I know it is going to be annoying you all day if you don't place those last few pieces." Velvet spoke softly directly into Ruby's ear. Trying to at least get comfortable, or at least right herself. She may feel low for needing to play off her obsessive-compulsive disorder, but she really couldn't sit with her arm pinched between Ruby and the table at an already odd angle.

"Yeah. I do need to finish it but, Doctor Blake." Ruby started, and as much as Velvet loathed needing to pry, she needed to. Just in case her Doctor was doing something wrong or even illegal. She would gladly watch the doctor's head and most likely head roll from harming Ruby's already fragile mind.

"Ruby... you know I loathe it when people pry, myself included. But what did she do?" Velvet asked half fearing that her jump to the conclusion was right. Half desperately hoping that the proverb her parents taught her about jumping to the conclusion was correct. She could tell Ruby sensed it.

Ruby pulled away from Velvet to glare at her. "It isn't anything... inherently bad. Why do you always jump to that conclusion?" Ruby asked disengaging from the hug. She didn't want to be close to Velvet if she was just going to insult Blake and her talents like she talked about the weather. As casual as feasibly possible. "She gave me a whole few hours heads up about a stupid roommate. I almost broke down again while she was telling me." Ruby spoke turning her attention back to the puzzle as she pulled her knees up to her chest again.

Her thoughts were simple at that point. If Velvet wasn't going to offer any help then she would attempt to transverse the minefield that was her own mind herself. She knew Velvet didn't mean any offence towards Blake. Velvet was just on the opposite end of the spectrum to Ruby. They joked that, that was the reason they enjoyed each other's company so much.

Ruby picked up one of the final pieces, already knowing where the piece would find its home. It was as clear to her as it was half an hour ago, when the puzzle was significantly less completed. It was a laughing joke to her. One that was distracting her from trying to retain all her mental faculties.

"I'm supposed to meet her for the first time just after my daily appointment with Doctor Blake. Two days of someone being able to destroy my entire system... and possible give me another trip to isolation." Ruby spoke. Wishing she remembered how to cry. She hated that room. She understood its purpose, but that did not change her vehement hate towards it. She never knew four walls could cause such hatred but she had been disproven the six times in the past she was placed in there.

"Well, clearly this is the last place they had. And technically, they don't even need to inform you about the new person. She did that to try and help you." Velvet spoke as she turned back to the puzzle and picked up a piece leaving the final one for Ruby. She knew That Ruby would destroy the puzzle if she didn't place the final pieces. It was probably the only bad thing Velvet found about Ruby. She placed the piece into it's home, smiling at the picture. It was something so sweet that she doubted Ruby picked it for the picture. She knew she had been here for a while and picked the largest puzzle to make it look like she accomplished something, while she tried to think about what Blake had told her.

"Yeah. I know that. Doesn't mean it isn't causing me pain. I even started to stutter and hyperventilate, even before she even said the news. If I didn't take my morning cocktail of drugs, I would have stayed in my room, and barricade myself in." Ruby spoke frowning, as she picked up the final piece. She already loathed the fact her time void was done, but now that the brunette was here she was fine with that happening. Or that was at least what she planned on telling herself until it became true.

"How many are you on now? Or has it not changed since last time?" Velvet asked, enjoying the picture as Ruby just stared at it, silently fuming at it. She loathed the symbolism she found in it. She was already debating breaking the puzzle up early, so she won't have to see it. In its disgusting glory. She hated it's very existence. It was simply making a mockery of her own plight.

As if sensing Ruby's anger Velvet began to pick up the pieces. Not wanting to give her a chance to find a way into the isolation room that wasn't about her roommate. That way her doctor won't change her medication amount or increase the amount.

"I'm on something like fifteen now. And these new ones are helping a fair bit. Only downside is the nightmares are far more terrifying." Ruby's voice barely audible enough for Velvet to even hear. But it still hurt her. Ruby had told her about the nightmare when she just felt comfortable enough to start talking about it to any staff. Something that Velvet felt somewhat proud about. Ruby felt more comfortable with her then anyone in the staff.

"Well, the only thing I can say about that is, you'll have to talk to Blake. You know that. But I also know that you probably won't. But you should at least, attempt to." Velvet chided knowing Ruby would still refuse telling Blake for a while. Ruby loathed talking about her problems to anyone until she figured it out herself. Despite how much damage it caused. Velvet knew first hand how much damage keeping things like that in caused.

"So stop dodging the subject Velv. What news are you keeping in?" Ruby spoke, looking just over her knees as Velvet began to shiver at the almost Sherlockian abilities she always forgot Ruby had. Nothing ever got past her, it was one of the many things Velvet liked about Ruby. She always knew something was eating away at someone, and could make them confess to it. It may seem cruel to many, but it was because of Ruby that Velvet became comfortable enough with anyone to talk.

"I met someone." Was all Velvet could get out as she attempted to regain control of the blood flooding her face. She wasn't sure how Ruby knew, she just did. That was the way it always was. But she never minded talking about stuff like this with Ruby. She actually felt relieved any time they spoke. It was an odd feeling she always had, but it did help her more than talking with anyone else.

"Is he nice?" Ruby asked as Velvet finished packing away the puzzle Ruby had, she smiled at Ruby's innocent question. That is all Ruby ever was. An innocent girl, with her world reduced to the confines of one building, and it's grounds.

"Yes Ruby. He is a very nice guy. A gentle giant actually. Everyday after I'm done work he is waiting at our home with a cup of my favourite tea, a meal already pipping hot, and wants to hear everything about my day. And when I told him about my fortnight visits here, he drove me and is waiting downstairs. I told him about you, and he said he would like to see you as well but refuses to come in until you say it is okay." Velvet spoke, her eyes going softer, at mentioning the man she fell in love with.

"Maybe next time Velv. I don't really enjoy meeting people... but if you say he is a nice person... I'll trust you." Ruby stated as Velvet relaxed. It was rare to find anyone in a place like Beacon being able to trust someone to that extent. Even rarer still to have Ruby trust anyone when it ascertain, to something she hates like needing to go out of her comfort zone. "Besides that guy... how have you been Velv?"

* * *

"So, Ruby... how are you feeling about the news of a roommate? Now that you've had some time to deal with it, and most likely told Velvet about it, to help with your thought process." Blake asked as Ruby began to stare around the room. The simple _tests_ Blake always set up right before their meetings, were starting to enrage Ruby even further.

In a large enough room like the meeting room, Ruby could focus her OCD to a lethal accuracy. But in a small room like Blake's office or even her room, her mind focused on every single thing in the room, and it constantly plagued her. And Blake always wanted to try and push Ruby into suppressing her OCD.

This was like every other time. She failed Blake's mini test. She jumped off the chair she was sitting on and began to reorganise the collection of papers on the coffee table in Blake's room. She could see Blake taking a quick look at her watch. "Fifteen minutes. A new record for you. But it is time for you to actually tell me something Ruby." Blake spoke softly as Ruby finished with her test.

She quickly sat down in the spot she previously occupied, dragging her feet up to her as well. "I-I-I-I hate it." Ruby stuttered as she began to ponder how long it would take before she would get locked into an Isolation room. If she was being entirely favourable, she would say twelve hours. But if she was being honest, she would be looking closer to four after her first meeting the person.

"Would it help you if I mention this person is a long time friend of Doctor Ren? She got into some trouble and he convinced the Judge she wasn't mentally sound enough to face trial. Granted all she did was break into a zoo and release the sloths. Twenty consecutive times. So at that point it was easy to convince." Blake joked as Ruby pulled her legs clear up to her chest. She was dreading some roommate like that.

She already deducted her honest time, it was now standing closer to one hour. "Y-y-y-y-y-you should have cut that statement short." Ruby spoke in between her starting to hyperventilate. She knew she wasn't going to be able to calm down properly again. She would hazard a guess that Blake knew as well.

Blake kneeled in front of the redhead. Cupping Ruby's face, she began to go through the motions of the simple breathing exercise that had worked wonders in her room earlier in the day. It was just a matter of Keeping Ruby's already scattered mind focused on her breathing pattern.

"Ruby. Focus on your breathing." Blake said as Ruby nodded the best she could. Her breathing,rather slowly returned closer to it's normal rate. "Are you feeling better now?" Blake asked as Ruby retreated into her very own ball like structure.

"Yeah... are we done here D-D-Doctor Blake?" Ruby asked. Just wanting to return to the comfort of her own bed, to just crawl under the blankets and just wait for her inevitable trip to the solitary rooms. It was looking more and more likely that she would be locked in a room.

"Yeah. I'll talk with Ren and your new roommate before she heads into you. She'll know the law of the land. All I ask, is if you are feeling better, to give her a tour. That's it. Maybe you'll find out she isn't that bad." Blake spoke softly as Ruby nodded. It was a promise she could still live up to and still stay in her bed. There was no possible way for it to backfire.

* * *

"NORA!" Ren yelled as the small ginger haired woman jumped onto the back of the largest person she could find. As the man calmly walked over to Ren he crossed his his arms waiting for the ginger woman to jump off. "Off of the orderly. If not, you will be here a lot longer than two days." Ren's impatient response as he began to tap his foot as the girl rolled her eyes and jumped of the man's back.

"God Renny. It isn't like I'm crazy like all the other peoples here. I'm only here because it was either here or prison. And you doubted that I could hold my own in there." Nora stated as Ren grabbed Nora by the arm as he began to lead them towards her temporary place for the next two days.

"I want to make this clear Nora, your realise is dependant on the approval of me and two senior staff members. And before I take you to your room I was instructed to take you to two of the most senior staffing doctors. That both handle the case of your roommate." Ren spoke as Nora began to skip along side him. He was already dreading his choice to get Nora sent there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Encounter

Nora didn't think it was possible to be bored to death, but there she was. She was already debating the pros and cons of a forced lobotomy. The only instrument she had on hand was a letter opener on the desk, just within arm's reach. But seeing as the place she was she had no doubt that there was some further boring thing that would stop her. She has already been in the office with Ren and two other doctors going over a long list of rules.

Nora already having forgotten most they mentioned and praying that there wasn't anything like a test going to happen to make sure she knew them. "Blake, Weiss, stop. She stopped listening half an hour ago." Ren stated nudging Nora's chair to force her attention back into the room.

"Nora, this isn't a joke. If either Doctor Weiss or myself even have the slightest doubt about your mental well being you can be here from an extra week till this place closes down. We both need to make sure you understand the rules." Blake stated rather dryly then what she preferred but she wasn't used to people flat out ignoring her. It was something new and she already hat a passionate hatred towards it. She was positive Weiss only remained silent to keep her tongue.

She had already been reprimanded on a few occasions by losing her temper to both staff and patient alike. It had became so common with the staff, most had already started a betting pool to see who she will snap at to cause another reprimand. The common one amongst everyone was in fact Blake was going to be the one to cause it. Blake being one who enjoyed the fact it caused a lot from her to cause that snap.

"Yes I understand. It's just you guys are so boring. It's like I've found sloths that are more interesting. Which yes isn't saying much because sloths are already so awesome, but they still can get their point across faster." Nora spoke as she flailed her arms around wildly. Practically begging to just end this discussion. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out for. She really couldn't do it much longer.

"I got it Blake, Weiss. Nora, what they have been trying to tell you, is your roommate is-"

* * *

Ruby sat on her bed, knees placed clean up to her chest. She had a book out that Blake gave her for last Christmas. But she really wasn't reading it. She had read it thrice over in just under a year. She was more so doing a mental game Ren taught her. She had already made amends with going into the alternative _safe_ room. It was as a guarantee. She was more so doing it to prevent her mind from going soft.

Ren walked up to her open door and knocked on it lightly, to grab her attention. "Hey, Ruby." Ren's gentle voice grabbed Ruby's attention more.

"Hi, D-D-D-Doctor R-R-R-Ren." Ruby stumbled out as Ren walked in. Ruby noticed the red haired girl walking in just behind Ren. Someone she didn't recognise. "I-I-I-I'm R-R-Ruby." Ruby stuttered as Nora looked around the room.

"I'm Nora. And I'm going to be your roomie." Nora practically shouted, as she plopped down on the spare bed in the room. Ren rolled his eyes at the bluntness of Nora's action. It was one of the many things he had just got done explaining to _not_ do. To make matters worse he could see Ruby trying desperately to control her breathing.

"I promise she is just slightly hard to deal with at the start. She gets easier I promise Ruby. By the end of the two days you'll feel a whole lot better" Ren said walking over to Ruby trying to limit Ruby's line of sight from the excitable girl getting ready to start bounce on her bed. It was a guarantee that Ren always knew that would happen. Nora jumping on all new beds she was meant to sleep on.

"My break is at five if you want to have a game. I still don't like how I'm yet to win." Ren commented as Ruby just looked at him, unsure if she should take him up. It would be the much needed distraction she needed. But she doesn't like beating someone repeatedly in one week. Especially when the person was one of the few who didn't cause her stress.

Ruby just nodded. Whilst she would loath what was bound to happen because of it, but she needed any and all distractions she could get her hands on at this point. The less she had to deal with Nora the better. For the both of them.

"Okay." Ren started standing up as he turned to face Nora who instantly stopped jumping and sat down as Ren started to glare at her. "Nora. Behave yourself. Someone while bring you your first dose of medication. Before you even start to, yes you have to take them. All of them." Before Nora could even start to argue, Ren was already out the door.

`"I'm already bored!" Nora yelled as she laid down on her bed. Ruby looked over. Not even sure if she was serious, or just really good at sarcasm. Even with Ruby's perception, it was useless when she couldn't see their faces.

"Ren left only two minutes ago." Ruby stated. As she turned back to the book. No longer caring about what she meant. Not that she particularly cared to begin with. It was more so to remind her that the flow of time was the same in there as it was everywhere else.

"Wait... what happened to your stutter?" Nora asked as She began to count the tiles in the roof, just curious as to why the stutter just evaporated along with Ren's presence. It was a shock. She wasn't used to people with a stutter let alone one that seemed to disappear when certain people weren't around.

"That only seems to happen when I'm around the staff." Ruby spoke as she turned the page. Not in the mood, not that she ever was, it is just she already didn't like her odds if this invader has already been scolded by Ren. Ruby had never seen anyone getting scolded by him. She had seen other staff, even Blake. But Ren, the man of seemingly endless patients, having run out of just that on one person.

"Right, odd. Well I find a lot of things odd. Like it is okay for people to imprison animals but the second an animal imprisons a human I'm suddenly being arrested for releasing a group of pandas into an elementary school. Wait what is a group of pandas called?" Nora pondered aloud as Ruby quickly realised that she truly belonged there. Just not in her room. Any other room, yeah Ruby wouldn't care.

Patients had always came and go. They just shouldn't be going into her room. "Embarrassment. A group of Pandas is an Embarrassment." Ruby said just loud enough for Nora to hear as she resisted the urge to fix Nora's bed. An eternal battle that she was loosing. She just prayed for some distraction to happen, one long enough so that Ruby could fix Nora's side of the room. Which Ruby doubted would happen.

"Huh. Seems about right. But tangent aside... heh that is a funny word. Care to show me around? Before that raging poo face comes by here with those pills. Granted a trip would be nice but I'm not the type of person who likes taking a medicated one. Well there was that one time in Alaska but we all were pretty much gone by that point." Was about all Ruby paid attention to out of Nora's rant. She wasn't trying to be rude. It was just the state of that side of her room. Ruby would have compared the excitable red head to a tornado, the only thing that stopped her was the fact a tornado would have caused less of a mess.

"I would stay and just take them if I were you. If not you'll be forced to take them. And if you still refuse to take them you'll be restrained as the use actual force. You may not like them but I'm sure your doctor has a reason as to why you were prescribed them." Ruby attempted to be the voice of reason as she finally lost the battle entirely.

She closed her book, and walked over to Nora's bed. She quickly moved the other occupant of the room out of the way and began to fix the mess she had caused. She pushed the sound of her giggling as far from her mind as she took a step back to observe the finished work. Loathing the nagging in the back of her mind that it was off. She quickly pulled Nora up as she began to fix the mess that Nora had made.

As she stood back once more to take another look, she let a smile grace her lips. ' _Yes got it in two attempts. But now I won't be able to get back to my first distraction._ ' Ruby thought as she walked back over to her side of the room. She could see Nora looking at her slightly amused. "Your sheets were crooked. It was starting to make me go crazy... well further." was about the closest Ruby ever found herself to a joke.

Before either girl could make some comment, Weiss walked in with an orderly just behind her. "Ruby, Blake asked me to check up on you as I'm Nora's Doctor for these two days." Weiss started as Ruby nodded her head. "Before I do that, Nora take these pills. You will have to take similar ones every eight hours. Take these now, and I'll hand you your schedule for the next forty eight hours. If you struggle even in the slightest you will be restrained and a full assessment will be made." Weiss continued as Nora rolled her eyes taking the small paper cup the man handed her.

She looked inside and just saw a pale colourful concoction of pills. "You will be taking five different ones, to help even out your behaviour. As well as the prescribed medication according to your recent medical file." Weiss spoke snapping the Nora from her train of thoughts that already was closer to a trainwreck. Not that it was about the medication. No it was because she was busy thinking about what she was going to do once she got out.

Nora quickly swallowed the pills in the cup ignoring the need for water. She just wants the whole ordeal over with. Dreading the whole, 'meant to open up' that Ren kept reminding her that needs to happen. Nora hated opening up, and it was a fact that both her and Ren knew the reason behind.

"Here is your schedule, Ruby should be able to explain it better. All you need to know, the things mentioned in red are mandatory. No exceptions. Now I have to get going." Weiss stated dryly. Exactly what Ruby had come to expect by this point. But Velvet swore by every god that she could name that Weiss was actually really nice, Ruby just never saw that niceness third hand. Let alone first hand.

Before Ruby could even drift from her thoughts naturally, Nora broke that train of thought by snapping her fingers in front of her. "Hey, Ruby. You've been out of it for a while. Granted it was only like five minutes, but I've never seen anyone get that zoned out before. I was starting to worry. And I know it is a total noob thing to even think but I have no idea where anything is. Do you mind showing me around?" Nora asked, she was just looking for something to do. Judging by the paper she was handed she still had another hour before the first mandatory thing of the day.

As Nora assumed Ruby was debating the option over, she took her first true glance around the room. It was minimal, two beds on opposite ends. There was a window dead centre on the wall opposite the door. It allowed in a modest amount of light, just enough to remove the need for the artificial light during the day. And two identical dressers on either side of the window to give the room symmetry. The white walls she wasn't overjoyed with but if it all goes to plan she won't need to look at them for long.

"Okay... I suppose I can." Ruby muttered as she gestured for Nora to leave ahead of her. As Nora walked out, Ruby closed the door just behind them and began to go about the ritual she always had when she was leaving her room. As the ritual began to come to an end she turned around to see Nora tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry... I kind of need to do it. If I didn't I would be pulling my hair out all day... and probably have my already high dosage upped... and I really don't want to have that happen." Ruby muttered looking down as she began to start the same mental math puzzle Ren taught her on his first day there.

"I'm not questioning it. I just found it slightly odd. But in saying that the oddest thing I've ever seen until I came here was Ren staying up till five in the morning to compose a legal argument that I'm not mentally stable enough to stand trial." Was Nora's excitable defence to a statement that never got said. Not that Ruby didn't think of it, she just learned a long time ago that it was better to not defend her mental state. She had long since learned from the time she had been at Beacon that even the staff have mental quirks. It is just some are better equipped to handle them. Ruby once had the same ability to handle some issues by herself. Now days, she had none. All the tools she had had were striped from her in the blink of an eye all those years ago.

"Let's just get going." Ruby whispered to herself, to remind herself simply. This is real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day One

Nora was... she wasn't sure what she was doing, or meant to be doing rather. She was sitting in a circle, while people started to drone on and on about some petty problems about the colour of light that supposedly changed colours on the hour. Or that is at least the more amusing tale Nora created. The actual one was something along the lines of their milk at breakfast kept disappearing and it was causing slight stress on them. Nora wasn't sure if it was even possible for something like that to cause stress. Chances are they were just drinking it absent mindedly.

Nora turned her attention towards Weiss. The therapist in this part of the nut bin. She just took in all the information from them. She jotted it down almost as fast as it was said, and waited patiently for their stories to end before she commented.

"Well, like I suggest last group session, this routine you've fallen into, and you always said that if you broke from it something bad will happen. And nothing bad has happened. Has it?" Weiss asked as she finished her note taking.

"No... nothing bad has happened as of yet. But it is only a matter of time. Before something terrible happens. They are just buying their time." The brunette man stated as he his hands began to do what Nora assumed was just a twitch. He had been doing it all throughout the group session.

"Just remember Russell, it is okay for you to throw your routine out of the window. Bad things happen all the time. But baby steps." Weiss spoke just as calm as she had for the rest. She quickly turned her attention to Nora. "Now Nora, you are the last person, and I saved you for last intentionally. You have seen what this is about. As you are new, start off with the basics and tell us about you." Weiss spoke again with the gentleness that she didn't need for Nora.

"Well, seeing as I'm virtually being forced, my name is Nora Valkyrie and I'm only here for a mental evaluation that the courts demanded." Nora finished her statement and crossed her arms. She was already tired of having to speak about her. She had no idea how she was going to be able to do it any longer.

"Well can you tell us more about yourself. The rest have spoke about their past. You should at least attempt the same. How else are we meant to figure you out?" Weiss continued her calm response as she gestured to the others. "Let me guess Nora, you don't feel comfortable sharing about your past. Don't worry, everyone here has at some stage been in your shoes. Either being ashamed of their past or just not comfortable with their past. There isn't anything we haven't heard before." Weiss urged Nora to continue on.

"Yeah... it isn't either of those. My parents were inventors that couldn't get out of the conscription that ended up getting them killed. Ren's parents who were only passing through my village heard about my story and adopted me. And for the last ten years I've been living off my parents wealth they left me. So Ren has always looked out for me." Nora began as she already felt slightly colder from the memory.

She never liked dealing with her past. She would much rather forget about it. Despite what Ren said was the healthy option. This way she could at least be herself without any trouble. This was a nice way. This way seemed to work best for her. At the very least it was the devil she knew.

"Okay, that seems like you've kept it bottled up a bit too long. Do you want to talk about it more?" Weiss asked calmly. Debating if she should use some persuasion. Nora probably kept that bottled up as far as she could. And she just loathed the idea of them coming back up.

"No... I'd rather not." Nora just stated. She had no idea why but she felt she just earned a few more days being in there. She just knew she didn't need it. She was perfectly fine, it was either this or spend a few months in jail. It is just every second she spent in those damned white walls she knew she made the wrong call.

"Right well, you already know Nora. If you don't want to talk about it, we can't help. So if you don't want to talk about it I can't force you." Weiss directed at Nora and turned back to the group. "So if no one has anything else they would like to say," Weiss asked, and was met with silence.

"Okay, you are free for now." Weiss stated as she finished what she was writing. Before Nora could bolt out of the room, Weiss spoke up. "Nora, if you have a minute, I'd like to talk with you about how Ruby is dealing with you."

Nora relaxed at the fact she didn't need to talk about herself. She never thought she would hate something that seemed so natural to others so much. She had no qualm with talking about literally anything. As long as it wasn't her early life. It was something that even Ren had a hard time getting her to talk about. "Well, she is a bit uptight but all I noticed really was the vanishing stutter and some major OCD. Like the closing the door and how after I laid down on my bed she had to fix it." Nora stated as Weiss stood up and they began to walk towards what Nora could only assume the cafeteria.

Well that was what she hoped. She was hungry, and that was one of the many things down that hallway that Ruby showed her. This way she could eat and Weiss can get what she wants about Ruby known.

"That is only minor things. Which is good to hear actually. She has acted violently in the past. But if you want a bit of advice, if she has what she simply dubs 'The Nightmare' she will scream, ignore it the best you can, someone will be in to sedated her. We don't know what triggers the nightmares, but what we do know is they causes slight problems that we can easily resolve, but would rather not." Weiss continued as they walked into the room Nora was practically begging mentally for.

Nora noticed one major thing though. A huge crowd gathered around a table. Nora pushed past everyone as fast as she could so she could see what had everyone so enraptured. And the sight that met her left her mouth hanging agape.

Ren the chess master she knew growing up was on the ropes. All he had left was a knight, the king, and four pawns. Ruby however seemed to have only lost a singular knight, her queen and all her pawns. She had Ren pinned in the back corner.

"C-c-c-ch-check in t-t-two." Ruby stuttered, as Ren simply moved a pawn into the way. Attempting to slow Ruby down. Ruby just quickly took it. "Check mate." Ruby statement took Ren off guard as he scanned the board and saw he was beat.

"That was a good game Ruby. I really thought that would have given me a turn to breath a little. Not speed the game up." Ren commented, as he stretched. Weiss saw out of the corner of her eye what had become the standard. Gambling on games like that. "I'll excuse it this time but if I catch even a single dollar exchanging hands again, I'll have all your jobs!" Weiss yelled causing the room to be cleared remarkably fast.

"S-s-s-s-sorry D-d-d-d-doctor Weiss." Ruby stuttered turning to the plate of food she had. The food on it having long since gone cold. She began to poke at it with a fork as Ren began to pack up the board and pieces. Weiss began to help him and they quickly walked off talking about something.

Nora quickly sat across from the smaller redhead. She was speechless. She had always thought Ren was undefeated. But that just proved that assumption was wrong. Ren could rather easily be beaten. She was now painfully aware about how true the old saying about assuming was.

' _The silence is nice. Pity it won't last. She has some loud and annoying gesture that may just cause me to snap. Then I would need to stay in solitary for a while, while they asses the situation. Which would take an eternity in isolation time._ ' Ruby thought as she began to eat some of the cold pasta dish she had.

"That is impressive. I've never seen Ren lose at chess. That was impressive.." Nora began as she began to flail her arms out of excitement. And it was only a fraction of her true astonishment. She was only barely with holding it. She didn't want to startle Ruby into some unneeded aggression. Which would surprise her, in it's own way. She had only ever saw the girl as the innocent non aggressive, slightly socially awkward but never aggressive.

"I've won one hundred games and we drew fifty. It isn't hard once you figure out how your opponents think it is easy. Ren plays passively. So the best way to counter is for aggressive attacks. Which is what I always go for." Ruby stated as she took another bite. It was probably her favourite meal but it always tasted terrible cold.

"I suppose Ren just never had much practise. But that could just be because he was more so focused with studying, so he could get into a nice college, so that he could land a nice job like he has here." Nora continued her rant. Almost ignoring Ruby's comment. Not that Ruby really minded. It could have been a whole lot worse in the past. But she kept the mantra in her head. One more day after tonight.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about that Ren!?" Weiss hissed at him as he placed the game down onto the table. He could understand Weiss' anger but the simple fact that Nora felt like she could reveal such a crucial part of her life. Something that took him four years growing up to even speak about.

"Weiss, I know you're my superior and all, but the simple fact that she opened up that much is saying something about your skill. She hates talking about her parents. Does she bottle up every little feeling she has? Yes. Is she aware that it has negative consequences for her health? Yes, I make sure on an almost daily basis that it is terrible for her. But she just never feels comfortable around most people." Ren started as they walked back towards the dispensary window.

"I'm fully aware about my skill. I've been working here since you were in med school. But what I'm worried about is the fact if she kept that bottled up for this long, what else. If she heads to group again she may just break down." Weiss continued to hiss, she didn't want to be the cause of someone taking a near permanent residence there. Out of the few they had the only one they continued to attempt to salvage was Ruby. They rest never even attempted to change.

"I need to pass her off to Blake and give her that knowledge. But with my opinion we should keep her longer. But Blake has a better sense at that kind of thing. But keep in mind she may may very well be here another month. Maybe more." Weiss continued as she took the clipboard that was handed to her. She quickly checked the file and handed it back.

"I'm aware of this all Weiss. It was partially the reason why I tricked her into coming here. You and Blake are the best psychiatrists I know. And I've even had the good grace to study under a few of the common household names in the modern era. If anyone can help her are you two. Maybe she may even be the piece you've both been looking for to help Ruby." Ren stated as they continued to make some of their evening rounds.

* * *

Nora heard a loud scream. Something she wasn't used to while she was asleep. While she was awake chance are she was the one that caused them.

But this, it was different. It was like the scream would save someone. It was dreadful. And if she had a decent amount of rest she could have a decent guess at where the scream was coming from before she even opened her eyes.

But she simply needed to, as she did she could see Ren and some other guy walk in and instantly walked over to Ruby to hold her down as the other doctor Nora met that day walked in and injected her with something.

Nora had no idea what it was, but Ruby instantly began to quiet down. As her fighting died down Ren looked over at Nora who had been almost fully awake now. "Go back to sleep Nora. She won't be up again until much later." Ren stated as he gently pushed Nora back down onto the bed and pull her blanket up.

"Okay Renny..." Nora muttered as she closed her eyes again. Letting sleep invade her eyes once more. ' _I thought Weiss was joking. But clearly not._ '


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day two

Nora woke up and she was unsure of how she was meant to take Ruby just staring at her. Or, if she was truly starting to lose it, through her. Like she was trying to figure something deep out. But the past handful of conversations she had the day prior, it was really just something trivial. Like counting in something that she called the golden ratio.

She even got offended when Nora didn't know what that was. How the hell was she. It sounded made up. Or like some natural human reaction, even though that would be the first Ruby would have shown in a near twenty four hour time frame. She had seen more human reactions out of a brick wall. It was a shock to her system.

Nora began to wave her hand in front of Ruby's face, shocked to see it hadn't changed. ' _Maybe I am going insane. I'm talking about my birth parents easily, she was just looking right through me, saw Ren lose at checkers... or was it chess. Who cares both suck. I wonder what is for breakfast. I hope it is something good tasty. Like Pancakes!_ '

"Ruby." A voice, it wasn't sharp, or harsh. It was just from someone attempting to snap both women out of their own contemplation.

Nora swung her head to see the dark haired doctor that came in yesterday. The name was alluding her. Not that she cared. She didn't call her. It was Ruby.

"D-D-D-Doctor B-B-B-Blake." Ruby stuttered as Blake smiled taking a step closer. She held two cups, handing one to Ruby and the other to Nora.

"Both of you take your pills, and Ruby... here is your daily schedule." Blake started as she handed Ruby a sheet of paper. "Nora, your schedule was given to you yesterday. As far as I know you and I have a meeting in thirty minutes. So I suggest getting dressed and something to eat." Blake stated as she waited for Nora to swallow the pill concoction. She knew Ruby would. If they didn't hand them to her on time she would be at the dispensary window asking for them. She had become a creature of routine, that the staff knew wasn't going to do anything bad with them.

Nora just shrugged and swallowed the pills. They didn't do anything negative yesterday. And they looked the same. She just hoped she wouldn't get the real dangerous ones now. If she was a doctor here that is exactly what she would do. But she would also need to listen to annoying logically solved problems.

She would more than likely kill all her patients. Which also wouldn't do the hospital any favours, and from her experience, the staff are friendly. It was just some of the people were almost tin foil hat level of crazy.

"Right doc. See you in a bit then." Nora waved as Blake nodded her head turning on her heel and walked out. Ruby would state any problem she had during their talk later in the day, and most likely will try her best to put up with Nora just for the remainder of the day. When Ruby was on her medication it took a fair bit to set her off, but once it happened, it was next to impossible to reel her in.

As Blake left, Ruby opened her mouth and swallowed each pill individually. Nora was surprised, that Ruby would put herself through such a long process. Nora's throat was drying up from seeing Ruby swallow several chalk like pills without a drink. The ones with a plastic coating she wouldn't mind. That was what she had.

"I'm missing one. Where is it!?" Ruby yelled as she jumped off her bed and began to look on the floor, making ever slight movements to find just that one pill. It was almost laughable to Nora. The once remarkably organised girl was now in slight disarray. Nora could tell she was about to tear the room apart.

"Ruby... do you-" Nora started but was quickly cut off by a loud "DON'T SPEAK! I NEED TO FIND IT!"

Ren came rushing in, fearing Nora had done something adverse to Ruby's treatment. When he saw Nora standing rather still, looking frightened to even move, and Ruby on the floor looking rather intently.

"What happened?" Ren asked as Ruby continued her search. He turned to Nora looking for an answer. And prayed that it wasn't Nora to cause such a reaction out of Ruby. He could not guarantee Nora's departure the next day if she caused such a back step in the treatment of patients.

"She just said one was missing and began to search. I'm assuming she meant one of her pills." Nora got out as soft as she could as fast as she could. She saw Ruby nearly turn aggressive just there. She did not want to see her turn truly violent. She was beginning to learn that Weiss didn't say a single joke yesterday. Weiss said she may scream loudly because of a nightmare. And she did. Weiss said she could be violent, and while it was just yelling, it was becoming more and more likely.

Ren knelled closer to Ruby being careful to not step into her field of search. "Ruby. Which one was missing?" Ren asked as Ruby continued her search. "THE CITALOPRAM!" Ruby yelled at Ren who seemed to ignore it entirely. He just gestured Nora out, following close behind her.

"Now you see why we have told you, she can be aggressive. But be glad it was only yelling. I've seen her do worse. But just go get something to eat. I think it is pancakes. I need to get her that pill." Ren stated as he jogged at a fast pace down a hallway. Ruby was a creature of routine, and if that routine was broken, it often lead to her taking a back step, which was harder to pull her out of.

* * *

Nora wasn't sure what the point of the exercise that Blake gave her was. It was a puzzle. Granted the number of pieces was higher than one Nora would go for. She didn't even know they made five thousand piece puzzles. But with the medication she was on, she found it oddly easier to focus on one thing. Or focus on anything really.

"So Nora, as to not startle you, Weiss had to inform me about you in group yesterday." Blake began as Nora just looked up from her puzzle. Confused partially as to what Blake meant, until it clicked. Blake meant what she said about her parents.

"Doesn't that violate doctor patient what ya call it?" Nora asked as she placed another piece into it's place. She knew she should be pissed. Or rather that is what she was saying mentally what she should be. But decided to reel in her anger in case Weiss was doing her job.

"Doctor-Patient Confidentiality. And she did but at the same time didn't break it. She shouldn't have told me the story, but she should have informed me about the subject matter. Because from what she said, you gave her very little to make a call on. So if you don't mind I want to talk about that. Of course if you have another topic I wouldn't mind." Blake spoke as she wrote something down. As if Nora's question was drastically important.

"My parents were killed from a practise that was barbaric when countries created it. Sorry I don't enjoy talking about it. I said the same thing to Weiss. I'm more worried about Ruby. She just seemed to become stupidly aggressive because a single pill was missing. I didn't even see her in the cafeteria after I assumed Ren got her one." Nora continued as she placed a piece. She smiled at the picture forming. Granted she was missing a lot of the formed pieces but the slight picture she got was of puppies playing.

"Yes and when I get my break I'll have words with the nurses in there. But out of all the various pills Ruby takes, all of which are important I would say that is the most important one." Blake started as she observed Nora smiling at the puzzle. "But do you mind if I ask why you always seem to shift the conversation to her? I mean out of our first encounter and now, she seems to be very important to your life for some reason." Blake asked as Nora placed the final piece she wanted to.

"Her sister was a close friend. And while I never met Ruby, Yang always talked about her with such pride." Nora said softly. She was still mad that she couldn't make it to her funeral. She loathed it in every aspect. "Hell, when I tried to find Ruby after Yang's funeral, I couldn't. I never thought the 'Ruby' Ren talked about was the same one Yang would do anything to protect." Nora continued to look forward. Just beyond Blake like she would find her answer there.

"Well my chats with Ruby, she cared for her sister as well. But let's not change the topic onto Ruby. This time is all about you, if you don't want to talk about your parents, let's talk about someone else. Maybe your relationship with Ren." Blake stated as Nora just shrugged.

She looked at the remaining pieces, she only had two puppies and they looked like they were playing. But she still had thousands of pieces left. "Not much to talk about. His parents adopted me, he has been a brother to me since then. I know just about everything about him. But he doesn't know a lot about my past before he came into the picture." Nora stated as she was about to go back to the puzzle.

"Nora, have you always tried to dodge questions about your past? Or is it just about the part where your parents appear even slightly?" Blake asked as Nora threw the piece she held down onto the table.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nora spoke crossing her arms. She wasn't sure if Blake was intentionally talking about the subject that she clearly didn't want to talk about. If Nora was being brutally honest with herself chances were she was, but just to get some of the needed answers before she could make a call on if Nora should stay longer.

"Well, the act of aggression, while not an example you would be used to call as aggression, speaks differently." Blake stated rather calmly as Nora began to glare. "I also think that some of your problems stem from their death that you keep bottled up." Blake continued as Nora was debating if she should just throw the heaviest thing she could at Blake.

"Nora. You clearly don't understand the gravity of your situation. Ren called in every favour and then some to get this evaluation. This will never appear on your record unlike a jail sentence would, no matter how short of a time it was. Those few months in jail, while seem like nothing to you, but you will need to declare it entering any country for the next twenty years, not to mention according to the trust fund set up for you, it is all voided and the money goes to the government. That then turns into you needing to get your own job which would be next to impossible with a criminal history." Blake stated dry enough to get Nora to drop the glare and take up a much less defensive position.

"He did all this because he cares about you Nora. The least you can do is take it seriously and not resort to dodging every little question anyone has about your past." Blake's voice taking a far more gentler tact for the remainder of her statement.

"If you want to know about them so bad, just search them. You'll know just barely less then me." Nora's voice laced with a distinct level of venom, few had ever seen her use. She never liked anger clouding her judgement.

* * *

"Okay Ruby. Are you feeling better?" Weiss asked. Shortly after Ren came back with the needed pill, he had to inform not only Blake but Weiss as well. Blake who had been in a meeting still took the information and wasn't overly pleased. Weiss who was free wanted to make sure she was going to be alright.

Ruby nodded her head. Fearing she may snap at Weiss. She had already snapped at two people. One of the people being Ren. She was fine snapping at Nora. Nora had been grating on her nerves. It was just a miracle Ruby hadn't jumped up to strangle her.

"Ruby, can you use your words? I need a verbal response." Weiss spoke as Ruby continued to nod.

"Y-y-y-yes. I-i-i'm f-f-fine." Ruby stuttered as she looked around at the mess she had created just for one small pill. She didn't even find it. Ren said there was a mistake at the dispensary. But Ruby wasn't sure what to believe. She knew Blake was going to yell at someone if it was a mistake on their part.

"Okay Ruby, do you want Ren and me to leave so you can get ready for the day or do you want someone to come in here to clean the mess up?" Weiss asked already knowing the answer. Ruby wanted to be the one to clean up the mess. Ruby practically needed to clean up the mess, if they got someone to clean it, they would mix up her order of things.

"I-I-I-I need to c-c-clean it." Ruby stuttered as Weiss nodded and walked out leaving Ruby to her small job. As Ren walked out he closed the door. Ruby waited for a few minutes before she pulled out the single thing she needed to start her day with outside her morning pills.

A single picture of her and her sister. She needed to be reminded that Yang was real. She was there for a reason. She was the reason Yang was gone. She was the reason everyone from that time now hates her, and with a just reason. And she would just die in the asylum just fine if it meant Yang would forgive her in the next life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day Two part two

Ruby was enraged slightly. She normally never had to do the group exercises, but Weiss had asked her politely to attend the one right before her meeting with Blake. But she did enjoy the one Weiss had set up. It was one where they were meant to just draw.

They didn't need to talk. And she enjoyed that. She had already started to snap at a select few people after she was done her morning routine. But they were already on Ruby's short list of people she couldn't stand.

"Huh... we did you go for the dark colours Ruby? There is such a vast selection you could have gone for but you chose only three." Weiss asked as she stared at Ruby's canvas, it may have been Ruby's single favourite activity, but the doctor always why she picked the three specific.

"They are the only ones I can remember from before heading into here." Ruby spoke, that may have also been the reason the doctors enjoyed Ruby in it as well. She was able to speak to them without her stutter. It was something that they hadn't thought about, if her mind was focused on something that was purely creative. When it was something like chess she already had figured out how the game would play out in almost every conceivable way. So she couldn't have occupied her mind.

"Hmm, the red and black often symbolise death or anger. But the yellow, even though you are using so little it often means there is hope, like how the sun always rises every morning. Even when you can't see it, you know it will happen." Weiss spoke trying to figure out the colour choice rather than what Ruby was drawing with them.

"I thought it always reminded me of my sister's hair." Ruby just spoke with a slight melancholy to her voice. She enjoyed the drawings, and something that she found so difficult like speaking to the staff about anything, just came so easy. "But it could also be what you said. But I didn't mean it to." Ruby continued. She knew Weiss was going to do what she always did.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me saying you always make something rather impressive. I never realised that you used such a restricted colour palette." Weiss commented as Ruby finished her stroke.

As Ruby took a step back to observe her work, it may have only been some buildings in a view you would have from a street but the destroyed buildings in a dystopian world, and the cars piled into a primitive barricade blocking off one of the possible paths.

"Ruby, I'm just reminding you, you have your meeting with Blake in five minutes, and it looks like you are done here." Weiss spoke as she moved onto the next person. Ruby looked at the clock up on the wall. ' _Doctor Weiss isn't wrong. I should probably go and wait outside, once I return these pastels._ '

* * *

"Ruby, you almost never have this happen this frequently. Do you know what is causing it?" Blake asked as Ruby stared at the chess board. Blake had posed Ruby to play a game against herself playing both sides with the same intent to win.

And it was doing it's job, making Ruby distracted, just like doing something creative. Both sides of the board where taking five times longer compared to Ruby's normal turns, but even Blake could barely follow Ruby's turns normally they went past so fast. It was remarkable if anyone could slow her down enough it was considered a true feat.

"No." Ruby stated as she began the queen exchange, loathing how much she was able to damage her game strategy simply by playing herself. She knew she was giving rather short answers, but she was loathing how she could only muster a draw against herself. And she never liked settling for a draw.

Not that draws were bad, she just needed the victory. If she couldn't win at a simple game against herself, how was she suppose to get to grips with her crimes against her sister if she failed to beat herself in a game.

"Well, do you have any theories? Normally you have some relatively accurate ones. You never know, you may be right." Blake commented as Ruby finally captured the black bishop pair for the cost of half of her rook pair. Blake was getting rather interested in how the game was turning out. Most of the time when Ruby exchanged the queens, she already had won, she would just toy with her opponent.

"I w-w-w-would s-s-say I-i-i'm b-b-being r-reminded of my sister," Ruby stuttered as Blake frowned. It was working so well, until Ruby stopped being as forceful, to free up her mind. And Ruby knew Blake knew just that.

"You were doing so well. Why did you stop?" Blake asked as Ruby pushed the chessboard away as she brought her knees up to her chest. She quickly hugged them. She was regretting answering Blake's question. At least when she didn't, Blake would assume her theory would be correct and therefore she would at the very least do it a few more times. And she enjoyed chess at least.

"I... n-n-need to w-w-win ag-against myself." Ruby stuttered hugging her knees intent on trying to ignore Blake. Blake was just writing something down as Ruby attempted to figure out what she was writing. All she could make out was Blake using short hand. Intentionally to try and stump Ruby's attempt at reading it. All she could make out was her name every once in awhile.

"You know you don't need to win Ruby. It was to make talking to other staff and myself easier outside of painting. It was nothing but an experiment. And it was going so well until you thought you needed to win." Blake again spoke with slight disappointment in her voice, not unlike a mother would if she caught her child with its hand in the cookie jar just as dinner was being placed on the table.

"C-c-can I l-l-leave?" Ruby asked as Blake just nodded, Ruby caught just a slight glimpse at the writing before Blake closed her notepad. Blake loathed it when Ruby read her notes. The notes were meant to be for Blake and some other doctors.

"Ruby, before you leave, can you and Nora be here for nine, it is so Weiss and I can look over our notes and let you both know where we are going from." Blake asked as Ruby nodded. She quickly walked out and as fast as she could to the phones in the visitor area. She needed to talk to Velvet. She knew that there was no need to rush, the visitor area was still going to be open for another four hours. But she could almost feel a panic attack coming on, and Velvet was one of the few people that seemed to cause her to calm down.

* * *

Nora wasn't sure what was compelling her to stay in the room, but for some reason there she was. Just staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Blake had said. It didn't make sense to her. Ren would never stick his neck out that far for her. Hell the furthest Ren ever got to sticking his neck out would be that if it was true.

Unless she just didn't notice anything else. But that would have been what Ren wanted in the first place. But it just begged even more questions, she just didn't know if Ren would actually give her a response. He would probably just pretend that it never happened that way.

"Nora... are you alright?" Ruby asked as she walked into the room. She just came by to apologise for her snapping at her earlier. This was just the first chance she had all day to apologise.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something Blake said to me earlier." Nora spoke maintaining eye contact with the ceiling. She had no idea why but the ceiling was interesting. But she found it to be interesting.

"I... just wanted to say I was sorry about earlier. I just may not to get a chance to apologise. And I've hurt a lot of people. And it lead me here. Doctor Weiss keeps telling me when something outside of my control I shouldn't apologise, but me yelling at you was within my control." Ruby spoke softly. It was somewhat difficult for her, admitting when she was wrong.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I just need all my pills to really function throughout the day." Ruby stated as she sat down on her bed pulling her knees up to her chest. She figured it would be best to actually talk to Nora. Even Velvet thought so. So she decided that she would do just that.

"I'm sure they are important but when I brought it up with Blake she said that was probably the most important one. And I've never even heard of Citaloproom." Nora stated sitting up, she figured that Ruby was going to stay so she might as well learn the reason as to why the pills were so important.

"Citalopram. The common name for it is celexa. It is an antidepressant that also helps for panic disorders. Which is another reason why I take it. That is one of the very few that haven't changed since I came here." Ruby spoke seeing Nora seem to mull her thoughts over. Almost like she is trying to compose her thoughts easier.

"How many of those are you on? Because I lost track. All I know is I'm on four and once I take them I feel a lot better about everything really. Makes it easier to think as well. Well focus but still, that doesn't change my point too much." Nora stated as she fell back onto her bed. Not that she was trying to be distant, but she was trying to focus on the ceiling.

"Fifteen. They all do something different to help me function normally throughout the day. When some in a story says they are broken they have no idea. I need a cocktail of drugs so I'm not debating the pros and cons of going on a murder spree that inevitably has me saving a single bullet for myself. But even the doctors here don't think of any of us as broken." Ruby spoke as she began to count the number of bricks in the wall behind Nora.

"Dear sweet baby Buddha, that is a lot. I thought I was taking a lot." Nora stated as she began to look away from the ceiling and at Ruby giving her the same look she had in the morning. Almost as if she was looking through her and at the bare wall behind.

"Ignoring that... what landed you in here? Like you know what got me in here was wanting to free some animals from the zoo." Nora asked knowing the answer already. She just wondered what pushed her there after Yang.

"My mother committed suicide by cutting her femoral artery just as I opened the door when I was four, my father was a drunk driver that died when I was in the car when I was fifteen. And to top it off my sister died in a multiple car pile up which I was the only survivor of. And that was only a few years ago." Ruby spoke softly. All of those memories that never left, being long since burned into her. But the final one, was the one that truly landed her where she was. It was the final act of god that made her all alone.

"Wow. That would mess anyone up." Nora stated. She knew about Yang. But not so much about the rest. ' _Now that I think about it, Yang would never talk about her parents. She would just claim it as a very sensitive subject. I can see why though. How the hell is she even able to get out of bed in the morning. She saw everyone in her family die._ '

"Ruby, Nora. Blake and Weiss asked me to come and get you. It is about what we plan to do with Nora." Ren spoke as he walked in waiting for either of the duo to respond. Nora jumped up and began to walk out giving Ruby room to do her normal routine. Ren stepped just outside as Ruby stood up and began to do her routine.

As she finished the final door close she began to follow the old friend duo down the familiar hallway. The only thought about what was going to happen was something she feared. That Nora was going to take up a permanent residence to her room. Ruby needed her room. It was hers and something she could control in her chaotic life.

As they entered Blake's office Ruby could sense something was exactly what she feared. Instead of jumping the gun Ruby took the seat that was waiting for her across from Blake's desk hugging her legs as she buried her face into her knees.

Blake had tied her hair back with the black bow and Weiss had a scowl like she didn't agree with Blake's idea. As Nora took a seat she could hear Ruby breathing deeply, but shallowly.

"Uhhh. Am I missing something because it sounds like Ruby is having a panic attack." Nora spoke up before the monochrome duo could start. Blake began to curse under her breath as Weiss' scowl grew more, not out of anger at Ruby but at herself and Blake. They both knew how perceptive Ruby was, and still somehow managed to broadcast what they intended.

"Ruby. It isn't that bad. Just remember your breathing." Weiss stated as Ruby nodded into her knees. But Ruby wasn't sure how long she could hold out for the actual information.

"Nora, we have spoken with the judge, you are here by staying until the end of the week." Blake stated as Ruby began to hyperventilate loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Ruby knew that was how most people started getting stuck there. Just like how Nora clearly was going to be as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Day Three

Ruby sat on the chair in the visitor room. The only reason she wasn't locked away from everyone else, was because Blake and Weiss both thought ahead to get Velvet to come in at her earliest convenience. Which Velvet made sure it was the next day. She did not trust Ruby with that kind of information until Saturday.

Even Ruby doubted if she could handle it. The night passed without her needing to be drugged. But like always the nightmare still came. The only difference was that it didn't seem to hurt as much as it normally did. And the pain seemed to subside once Nora became her roommate. She wasn't sure why. She didn't care why really. All she wanted was her space back. The space that had been violated by the small ginger haired girl.

She loathed every extra second. The longer she was there the more she would strain Ruby's already fragile nerves. And she wasn't sure if anyone was prepared for the backlash if those same nerves broke. She knew she wouldn't be able to maintain what she had built up trust wise for the staff. But she hoped Velvet would be able to repair some of the damage Blake and Weiss had caused.

It was the waiting. She didn't have anything to also occupy her time. She was left to just have her own mind torment her. And she wasn't sure of it was a good thing or a bad thing. All she knew was she couldn't compose her thoughts correctly. And that was causing some stress. She preferred it when she knew exactly what to do.

If she knew what to do than she would figure out how to resolve the storm within her mind. Since the last visit the only reason she could hold out was because Nora being there had a time limit. But she just learned that time limit was for the eye. And Ruby knew enough about eye of the storm to know the storm wall hits the hardest. And that future hit made it hard for her to know if she would be standing by the end. She just hoped she would.

Ruby didn't even notice the girl she waiting for taking a seat across from her. Velvet wasn't sure if she should interrupt Ruby. But she had to talk to her.

"Ruby? You awake in there?" Velvet's concern just seeped through. While it was soft, almost inaudible to most, to Ruby in her inner turmoil it was as if she was shouting in her ears directly.

"Sorry Vel. I'm just so... I don't know... all because of that girl." Ruby stated as she hugged her knees. She was ready to call the day over. She wasn't in the mood for the day to continue. No what she wanted was to just sleep the week away.

"Well Blake didn't tell me much when she called me. She just said that she and Weiss had some bad news for you and doubted if you would be able to handle it. And seeing you now I agree with them. What happened?" Velvet asked as Ruby just furiously shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. She knew that was why Velvet was there but she still didn't want to talk about it.

"Ruby, I know you know that is the exact reason I got called here. Just please. Talk to me." Velvet spoke as she reached across the table to grab a hold of Ruby's hands. She needed to ground Ruby, even if it is partially. It would make it a lot easier to get the information out of Ruby.

Ruby maintained her adamant nature of refusing to talk about it. "Ruby. I can't offer support if I don't know what the problem is. All I know is that you can't fully handle it all yourself. So tell me Ruby." Velvet demanded in such a way that still sounded like Ruby had a choice.

' _How does she do that? Once I figure that out I might be able to actually defend against it._ ' Ruby thought as she began to compose her thoughts. She knew the facts, but she is yet to figure out anything else. Like what it is making her feel.

"Nora is here until the end of the week and she is already destroying my order to things. Hell in the last two days she has left the room in a state of disarray and constantly letting the mess spread to my side. She won't even clean it I have to do it and it is starting to become a hassle and I'm at my wits end because Blake and Weiss are also trying to figure out ways to make it easier for me to talk to them that doesn't involve even more medication. And I'm lost I can't even figure my own thoughts out and the only joy from all this is my nightmares seem to be less scary." Ruby ranted so fast she had forgotten to breath, and Velvet could see it showing as Ruby's face began to go red from a lack of air.

Velvet began to cover Ruby's mouth as a way for her to remind Ruby to breath. It was a tradition for either of them to do once the started to rant off what was on their chest. Something Ruby felt special because she was one of the few people when Velvet was there that Velvet didn't mind touching her.

"Okay Ruby. Let's look at these problems logically. The first two, and I only know they are problems you've induced, you've failed to tell Nora how it is hurting you. Secondly Blake and Weiss are only trying to make it easier on you to talk to authority figures like the staff. Thirdly, you'll figure your thoughts out. You always do." Velvet began pulling her hand away from Ruby who waited patiently for Velvet's logical reasoning for the final major issue hampering her thoughts.

"And finally, if Nora is making the nightmares easier, regardless of how, is her staying the week really all that bad? I remember the year we were roommates. And you always had the same nightmare. Nothing except them drugging you could remove them." Velvet continued as Ruby nodded along. Trying to digest what Velvet was saying. It made sense, but at that point anything would make sense.

She preferred it when she was the person to make sense. That was when she found the silence perfect. Until Nora came she found the silence comforting. Her thoughts, while sometimes were a complete mess, to her it was an organized mess. She knew how to think and that was more than enough to keep her partially sane. But now, that loss of what she knew was starting to make her question everything.

"It took me nearly getting thrown in a padded cell for Weiss to tell you I like order. I couldn't do it. And I still can't tell her. All she knows is I have OCD that needs to obey my rituals. Hell as far as she knows it starts and stops at the door." Ruby stated. She enjoyed her current place. She had one of her closest friends talking about what was troubling them. Just like the times before Velvet got discharged.

"How is that guy you're dating? I may not be sound enough to leave but I will break out and hurt him if he hurts you Vel." Ruby stated trying to shift the conversation. She hated when the conversation was about nothing but her. Even when she was talking with Blake or Weiss. And she could tell that Velvet wanted to talk about that man. She just didn't want to bring him up herself.

"Ruby, Yatsu won't hurt me. But he is here just waiting outside for our impromptu meeting to be over. He wasn't even mad about waiting for two hours last time. He just got some tea and read a book that he had been meaning to start. So he was wanting to thank you with some of his family's special dumplings. But he said he wouldn't bring any unless you want him to." Velvet spoke as she carefully began to ponder the big question she had, if Ruby would mind meeting him.

* * *

Nora was positive when she woke up the day prior, that she would be waking up in her house. She wasn't sure if she would wake up in her bed, but she knew it would be in her house. She had wanted to go out drinking as a way to celebrate her clean bill of mental health. But all that greeted her was the same roof as the previous day.

' _Fucking figures I'm stuck here for a few more days. Granted if I ever do something serious and I'm on trial it would be a lot easier to plead insanity. But the main question is am I taking up a residency? Because I would not be able to take that lying down. I have no idea how or why Ruby takes it that well._ ' Nora thought as Ren walked in glaring at the ginger girl.

"Nora! Where have you been? You missed your medication, so either come with me or I'll get orderlies in here to force you to take them!" Ren yelled startling Nora as she fell out of her bed. As Nora connected with the floor, she began to plan a way to get back at the onyx haired man.

"Jesus Ren. I just lost track of time. I've been here the entire time. Besides those pills are changing me a bit too much. I'm focused and haven't thought about breaking a single person's legs. Which is strange because I enjoy thinking about breaking someone like Cardin's legs." Nora began as she sat up. Meeting Ren's cold glare, and raised him her own. She was slightly pissed from him, as far as she knew he agreed with the other doctors and got her placed in the hospital for a few more days.

"Nora, those pills are just mood stabilizers, another one is for your blood pressure, and the rest are to actually just various nutrients you've been lacking. So come on and let's get you your medication. Because I will call in the orderlies in, I don't care if you are still sulking. For the final time they went over my head." Ren scolded as he helped Nora up. Nora fuming partially at how Ren had just assumed her answer.

"Fine I'm coming. But stop being such a poo face. I'm just plotting your doom." Nora hissed as Ren rolled his eyes. To him, Nora just seemed to be throwing one of her tantrums because she didn't get her way. Which was nothing but a slight annoyance, he had seen all Nora could throw and then some. Her being mad wasn't going to hinder him.

* * *

"Okay Ruby. Just call me if you Blake, Weiss or even the remnants of our group of friends aren't helpful. I couldn't stand it when you got put in solitary when I was here. And I know I'll hate it even more on this side of things." Velvet spoke hugging Ruby tightly.

It took Ruby a few extra seconds for her to remember the correct response. She returned the hug. Not as tight as Velvet was hugging her, but Velvet knew from the start of the hug that, that wasn't going to happen. She still wanted Ruby to how much the simple talks they had meant so much to her.

"You know I will Vel. I always come to you if Blake can't help me. I would never do anything to harm you... unless Nora does something to cause me to get angry. Then I can't help it." Ruby stated pulling away from Velvet's hug. Missing the embrace partially. She wanted Velvet to stay longer. But she couldn't tell both Velvet and her boyfriend to forget the day's paycheck.

The man... this Yatsuhashi she knew of in name only. She couldn't care about him. But Velvet needed to survive. And she couldn't do that without money. But Ruby also wasn't joking, if he hurt Velvet, he will rue the day he was born.

"Just speak to her Ruby, don't do what you normally would and pull your knees to your chest and think. Most people can't read you, and even I have some trouble." Velvet spoke, enjoying seeing Ruby already trying to figure out what she was going to say. But she was also happy to see Ruby already beginning to relax just from them speaking.

"I don't do that." Ruby defended as Velvet just giggled at Ruby's pout developing. It was Ruby's way of trying to maintain some mystery since Velvet left.

"Right Ruby, I need to go. But promise me you'll talk to her." Velvet sternly spoke, as Ruby's pout fell. "I promise Vel." Ruby spoke, fighting the side of her that didn't want to hug Velvet once more. She quickly dived into Velvet's arms and hugged her.

Loathing the odd feeling. She had no idea why it was odd. But to Ruby it felt almost like a last time she would get the chance for a while. She had no other way to describe it. But she was sure that she was just blowing her feelings out of proportion.

The said their goodbyes, and Ruby watched Velvet walk out of the small portion of the world that she had been reduced to. Turning around Ruby began to walk towards her room. She wanted to do what she always did to think. Sit down on her bed pull out her picture, hide it between the pages of a book and just think about what Yang would do.

But as she entered her room she saw Nora sitting on _her_ bed, holding the picture of Yang. "PUT THAT DOWN!" Ruby yelled as she pulled the picture from Nora's grasp. She didn't want Nora destroying her precious picture.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Day Five

Two days isolation. Four orderlies, and both Blake and Weiss needed to stop her from injuring Nora even further. Ruby already loathed being locked in the simple room. She wasn't sorry. She had asked Nora nicely to drop the picture. When she didn't... Ruby wasn't sure what came over her. All she knew was she had broken Nora's arm in three places.

Ruby sat up in the bed as best as she could. They had tied down one of her arms, fearing that she may break again. Ruby looked at the beam of sunshine piercing into her room.

' _Blake should be in here soon. It is nearly medication time. And she will probably try and convince me to apologise. Plus I think the two days is nearly up._ ' Ruby thought as she could hear the tell tale sound of the heavy duty locks clicking open. Ruby could see Blake standing just outside as an orderly came walking in and released the leather bindings holding her left arm.

He quickly handed Ruby a paper cup filled with her pills. Ruby sat fully and began her ritual of taking each pill one at a time. She could see the man walking out and Blake walking in. Blake was debating how she was going to get Ruby to talk about what caused her to hit Nora with such force, and for so long.

As Ruby placed the final pill in her mouth Blake spoke up. "Come on Ruby, your two days are up. We are going to the art room so you, Nora, Weiss and Myself can get to the reason why you broke Nora's arm." Blake spoke in the way Ruby knew all to well. Blake wasn't giving Ruby any room to argue. Not that she would in the first place. Anywhere outside the room that was hers for two days was a nice thing.

Ruby nodded as Blake stepped outside the door as Ruby quickly followed. She loathed every extra second in the room. And if all she had to do was talk to them she was going to be just fine with it. If anything she was feeling like she was getting off easy.

As she stepped into the room she instantly knew why it seemed like she was getting off easily. Velvet stood in the room as well getting Ruby's normal colours ready for her. ' _Velvet looks angry. And I have a feeling that she is going to make it my fault._ ' Ruby thought as Blake cleared her throat letting Velvet know that they have entered the room.

"Ruby, I need to go get Nora and Weiss. Velvet asked to speak with you quickly before we start. So that is why I got you first." Blake spoke as she was leaving the room, taking Ruby's safety away. She had seen Velvet's anger a few times, and it always terrified her.

"Ruby. Rose. I have a bone to pick with you."

* * *

Weiss knew it was going to be hard to get Nora to go and talk to Ruby. Or at least hoped so. It would have made sense. Instead there she stood, ready to go talk to Ruby. All they were waiting on was Blake.

Nora just seemed to grow more and more eager to talk with Ruby. If Weiss was to go off what she said she was up all night. Weiss was positive that if Blake didn't arrive soon they would need to drug Nora so she wouldn't hurt herself. She had already nearly broke her arm all over again, just hours after they had it set in place.

"Nora, you'll need to relax. Blake will be on her way here. I will have orderlies come in to drug you again." Weiss scolded, as the ginger haired girl looked down, slightly disheartened at the white haired woman's demand for her to relax.

' _How can I relax. Ren and his convincing words managed to get me wanting to confess to Ruby I was like Yang's bff. But that picture also brought back so many happy memories I shared with Yang. But I'm still trying to figure out how to say it... you know and not get her to break my other arm. I never even knew she could move that fast... or hit that hard._ ' Nora thought as Blake opened the door and walked in to see Nora jumping out of the bed, barely having enough time to slip her slippers on.

She was nearly out the door before Blake caught her by the shoulder. "Nora. Give her a few minutes. She is talking with a friend right now. Give them a few minutes." Blake stated as Weiss glanced at her, begging to know the answer.

"She doesn't have that many friends. Who is it? Penny or Pyrrha?" Weiss asked hoping that it was either of those. Because her only other friend would be a dangerous if she was left alone with Ruby for this long. They may just enter the room and see a puddle of blood and the normally timid girl vanished. Even when Weiss called her she was debating if she should actually let her inside to see Ruby.

The only reason she wanted Velvet there was because, Velvet always could calm Ruby down. Velvet also could get Ruby to speak more. Velvet was their secret weapon. One that got results, but one that when she was angry, they would rather not use.

"No. Penny is in group, and Pyrrha is in the visitor room. It is her monthly visit from her parents. Velvet wanted to talk with her before we all sit down and talk. And we use Velvet like this an awful lot. The least we can do is let her talk with Ruby before us." Blake stated defending what she did. Not that Weiss was going to argue. Or Blake hoped, if they were to fight they would be there most of the day.

"We will talk about how dumb of a move that was later Blake. Right now, we need to leave. I'm sure whatever she wanted to say she got off her chest. And may have scared the living crap out of Ruby." Weiss scolded Blake, keeping her true anger hidden. She didn't want to startle Nora. But Blake could already sense the ensuing argument they would have.

"Yeah they should be done." Blake spoke, happy that that was probably the last they'll speak about it if Ruby was still alive. And while Velvet being angry was terrifying, she wasn't going to kill Ruby any time soon.

* * *

"No Vel. I was going to talk to her but she had my picture of Yang. And once I took it back she snatched it out of my hands. I'm not ever going to apologise for it!" Ruby yelled as Velvet glared at her. This was how the conversation had gone since Blake left. Ruby stating that she wasn't going to apologise, Velvet glaring and trying to convince her otherwise. It was a vicious cycle and they both were stubborn enough for it to continue until their time was up.

"Ruby, you know I am too stubborn to drop this. So where are we going to go? Because I don't mind waiting for Blake and Weiss to come back." Velvet stated as she stood up and walked back to what she was doing before Ruby came into the room. Setting it up so she can draw, that way she can talk to Weiss and Blake, and actually get pretty far.

"Yeah, well you know I'm not going to let up either. So we are just going to have to wait Vel. I'm not going to crack just because your angry I hurt someone. She had it coming." Ruby spoke as she put her foot down.

"Just start drawing Ruby. They should be back soon." Velvet sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew Ruby knew that she is yet to give up. She just didn't want Ruby stopping mid sentence when the doctors walk in with Nora.

Ruby just began to grumble as she walked up to the large canvas and took the pencil Velvet had left there for her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to draw, but she knew it never mattered. The drawing was just to distract her mind, and according to Weiss and Blake it also gave them a view into her mind when her words would fail her.

She didn't even hear the door opening up behind her as she was just focused on what will be a painting once she has all her line work done. She could see out of her peripheral vision Velvet glancing over to towards the door. She figured it was the other three people that would be looking to her for answers. And if she was right, she hoped Velvet would side with her and agree sharing the same room as Nora is impossible.

"Good morning Ruby." Weiss spoke, happy she would get to watch Ruby draw and paint. Something that happened rarely, and yet it always mesmerised her. The simple strokes of her brush, to the confident lines left in the wake of the pencil. It always interested her, only because if it was a game of skill, or strategy, despite the fact Ruby was confident she would win, it always failed to give her the level of confidence that her drawing and painting would leave in her.

"Good morning Doctor Weiss" Ruby spoke, intentionally ignoring Nora. Not out of being rude. She just refused to extend the metaphorical olive branch. As far as Ruby cared she wasn't in the wrong in the slightest. It was Nora who went into her personal items. It was Nora who pulled the picture from her grasp. Ruby was just defending her mental well being.

"Okay, we might as well start things off. Ruby, why did you continuously hit Nora to the point of breaking her arm in three places?" Blake asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. She wanted to get the problem sorted out as soon as she possible could.

"Nora and Vel know why. And Vel knows I'm not going to apologise. Nora was in the wrong." Ruby spoke as she stood back to observe the faint line work. She already liked what it was going to become. It may have been another dystopian city scape, but this one seemed different. This one had some people in it. While some people were dead, which wasn't that odd for Ruby, the odd thing was some people were alive.

"That's good for them Ruby, but Weiss and I need to know. So we know if we need to change your medication, or any other course of action. Which we would rather not change your routine too much." Blake began as Velvet pulled out some chairs for them to sit down while Ruby does, what she does so she can talk freely with the staff.

"I don't want to tell the story again. Ask Vel." Ruby stated as she finally dropped the pencil, and began to pick up the first of the tubs of paint and squirted a small portion onto the palette. She began to pick up the second tub as Velvet rolled her eyes.

"It is because Nora found Ruby's hidden picture of her and Yang. The one that you guys didn't know about. One that Nora held, and even though Ruby took it from her she took it back." Velvet almost yelled as Ruby spun around to look at Velvet. The look of betrayal on her face. Ruby had told that to Velvet in confidence that she would never speak about it to the monochrome duo.

"You should have told them the story if you didn't want me to tell them about the picture Ruby, that is all on you." Ruby's glare not softening in the slightest. Did she feel betrayed, yes. This was the closest Velvet had ever gone to place the proverbial knife in her back.

"This is all rather illuminating, and that does explain why it happened, it just raises a lot more questions." Weiss muttered as Blake nodded almost sagely. As if they had the same questions.

Ruby turned back to her painting, knowing questions would be coming, she wanted to make sure that when they do, she was ready to answer them.

"I refuse to apologise for doing that. I asked for her to drop it. She took it back from me. And I hit her. A few times." Ruby's voice, wasn't filled with venom. Even though she wanted to. For some reason she had bit back the venom. She had no idea why.

"Ruby, I don't want you to apologise. I fully agree I was in the wrong. But I know that you know that isn't what Yang would want you to do." Nora pleaded. She truly didn't want an apology. She just wanted a reminder of Yang's smiling face once more.

Ruby threw the palette down and glared at Nora. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW YANG WOULD WANT!" Ruby yelled. She was enraged. No one except Blake and Weiss had brought up Yang, and even then it was just because Ruby did as well. And Velvet just referred to Yang as her sister.

Nora mumbled a simple, "I was one of her closest friends."

Ruby didn't know what to say. Instead she just ran out of the room. Not caring the fact she had a limited field of places to run to. She just needed to think. And that wasn't going to happen with them. She needed to be alone. Both Weiss and Blake didn't even stop her. Velvet tried but Weiss stopped her. Velvet had hoped that Weiss knew what she was doing. When she was Weiss patient she knew that Weiss made a few mistakes, but she always learned from them.

"She'll need time, that was a large bomb shell. And right now that could have ruined her entire perception of the world." Weiss spoke with a finality that none even questioned. They knew she was right deep down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Day Five part two

Ruby went to the one place where she could think. She knew if they wanted to find her, it would be literally the first place they looked. She went to her room. She had been sitting on her bed facing the wall. She couldn't figure anything out.

What she knew and what she thought she knew were reversed. And even Velvet wouldn't be able to fix her thoughts at this point. She knew there were only two people in existence that could help her. One was her sister, but for obvious reason she couldn't talk to. The other was herself, and even she was finding it harder and harder to figure out what to do. And it was hurting her on a near physical level.

She could hear a knock on her door, but she didn't want anyone in. She wanted simply to be alone to think. Anyone else was nothing but a distraction and one she couldn't afford to give herself. She desired to simple figure out everything. And people rarely helped. If Ruby was being honest with herself, Velvet, and the two doctors that both constantly wanted to see Ruby in a much healthier mental state, did help from time to time. But this was different.

Out of the friends of Yang had, that Ruby knew off, all hated her. And now that one has multiple reasons to hate her, what could she do. Ruby not only removed a friend from Nora, but she also shattered her arm in multiple places.

The least Nora could do is hate Ruby. But the way she told Ruby how she knew Yang was what was causing the distress. It wasn't out of terror or hate. It was almost like she knew Yang was a sensitive subject and that was the best time she felt to reveal it. Out off all the interactions Ruby had with her she could think of at least ten on the first day alone to tell her.

But the knocking didn't subside. It just grew. If it was any of the staff they would just walk in if Ruby didn't answer. And Velvet wouldn't be allowed on the side where Ruby was. Unless she was occupied with one of Ruby's doctors. But she knew they knew she would need some space. And they would also make sure Velvet and Nora would give her that space.

And out of her friends she had left on the inside, Pyrrha had one of the only visits she ever looked forward to. Them being once a month, she still felt like they were too far between. But she also understood why her parents couldn't visit more.

Which left Penny, but Ruby knew she was in a group meeting. Or she should be at least. Ruby knew the girl's tendency to avoid group. Something she couldn't find any fault with. But she would never support hindering anyone's recovery. Penny included.

"I want to be alone!" Ruby yelled, not even lifting her gaze from the wall. She was hoping that at any second something would change in it. Simply to prove it was all a dream. The first nice dream she would have had since the accident. Despite how much it was destroying her mind. It still seemed to be the nicest dream. One that she needed to be just a dream.

She could hear her door creak open. "I can't do that friend Ruby. Friend Velvet was here and she said you ran off and you may need some help thinking." Penny spoke sticking her entire upper body into the room. Just barely enough to not invade the safety area Ruby had created as to think, but enough so she could do what Velvet asked of her.

"Penny, you should be at group. I just need to think, and having people around won't help me this time." Ruby spoke softly. She wanted the interaction to be over as fast as possible. Even if it meant being the reason for Penny. She had after all been some of the voice of reason that helped Velvet. This sole time though was a win win scenario.

"Group got out early. And Pyrrha's time with her parents is almost up so she'll come here as well once that is done. I just figured that it would be somewhat easier if it was just me to start off with." Penny spoke, inching her way further into the room. Still keeping the door open, in case she had to leave.

"Penny. I appreciate it. I really do. But this is something I need to process this myself. So please can you leave me." Ruby pleaded. She really wanted to end this entire discussion.

"If it is something that awful ginger girl you are rooming with? Because I hope you know I'll make sure she leaves you alone." Penny stated as she fully entered the room. She wanted to show how honest she was with that declaration.

"No Penny. It has very little to do with Nora. It is just got given a lot of information that I need to process. So please. I ask again, can you leave me for a bit?" Ruby pleaded for what felt like would be the final time. Or so she hoped. She didn't know how much will she had in herself to ask Nora to leave once more.

"Okay Ruby. I'll leave. But once you figure it out, Velvet is worried." Penny spoke sadly as she left closing the door tightly. She wasn't one to argue with her friends ever. And she knew whatever Ruby was trying to figure out, she wouldn't want to have Penny fighting with her as well.

As the door closed, Ruby resumed what she was doing. Trying to figure out everything about the ginger haired girl and what sort of connection she had with Yang. Something that may have seemed so simple to the average on looker. But to her, it was her own white whale.

* * *

"YOU WERE ONE OF YANG'S FRIENDS AND YOU WAIT TILL NOW TO TELL HER!" Velvet yelled causing the ginger haired girl to shrink further and further into the already small shell that seemed to be shrinking.

"I just never found the right time." Nora muttered trying to avoid the wrath of the brunette. After Weiss had told Velvet to not go after Ruby, Velvet had directed her full wrath at Nora. And Nora was terrified that Velvet may snap and do something a lot worse than what Ruby did.

Velvet had been fuming as she paced the room. She had already knew where Ruby would run off to. It was the single place she always felt comfortable enough to do anything, until Nora came to be in her life.

Nora had debated if what she was using to shield herself was really decent enough. Granted all it was, was a table. It hadn't even been moved. She was just using it to give herself some much needed distance. Blake and Weiss had been just outside the room talking. Nora wasn't sure if that was the best thing for them to do.

They had doubts if Ruby was going to be alive, and Ruby and Velvet were clearly close friends. What was she going to do to someone who had just hurt Ruby. It wasn't even a small chip at her mental health. This was a large portion being destroyed. It had been clear when she ran out. She had been hurt.

"Seriously. How was I meant to know Yang is a touchy subject?" Nora asked as Velvet turned to face her. The anger in her eyes was that of something that Nora had never seen before, and she never wanted to see again.

"SHE BROKE YOUR ARM FOR TAKING A PICTURE!" Velvet yelled beginning to pace again. She had hoped that Ruby would be able to decipher her thoughts. Even though Velvet ran into Penny and asked her to go check up on her. And seeing as Penny hadn't returned she could only hope that Penny had been able to get Ruby to talk to her.

"Seriously. That is the touchiest subject when it comes to Ruby. You could tell her that you stabbed a dog, and she would just psychoanalyse you. But something like that may cause her to just shut down. And when she shuts down, she can't think and that always causes a huge shit storm in her mind." Velvet ranted to no one in particular. She had no intentions on letting Nora know more than she wanted.

"Best case scenario is she shuts down for a few days. Worst case they have to drug her to a near comatose state until that shit storm clears." Velvet continued her ranting as she took a seat. She needed to think about some way to help clear it if Ruby needed some of her help. And she would gladly help.

"Right, we have figured out some things. In two hours time, she should have figured enough out to talk again. And then we will bring her back here. Velvet we are sorry, we are going to need you to stay longer." Weiss spoke as Blake walked in just behind her. They had not wanted to have Velvet in the hospital for longer than they need her to be.

"It is okay Doctor Weiss. I know you are worried that I may have some bad memories of being here. But I don't. In fact I have a lot more good memories. The only bad ones are Ruby being locked in isolation." Velvet spoke seeing Nora look at her like she had a few questions. That was until Velvet looked at her, her eyes still holding the same rage at her.

"Okay. We might as well go get something to eat. I know Nora and we haven't eaten yet. I'm sure you haven't as well." Weiss spoke seeing Nora cheer up at the mention of food alone.

* * *

"Bye Pyrrha." Ruby spoke as the redhead nodded and left. Ruby had already figured out the largest portion. It had taken longer then she would care to admit. Normally if she was faced with any problem she could think about both objectively and subjectively and have all possible answers in a few minutes.

But nearly two hours later, she finally got the first answer. She didn't like the answer either. But she had no other one to go on. The only answer was that Nora didn't hate her. It seemed so out of character if she was one of Yang's friends. The rest of them hated Ruby's guts. Why would this one be different.

The answer piratically causing her to tear her hair out. But she wasn't sure what was the preferred option. If Nora was like the rest and hated her, then she would not blame her and know what to do. But if her only solution was right then she finally found someone who liked her until she broke her arm. Either way she was positive that she had pushed away one of the only remnants of her life before it went to hell. And she had no idea how to process beyond that point.

She heard a knock. She was ready to yell at Velvet if she sent someone else. She hoped Velvet knew that she couldn't think about something like Nora being a friend of Yang if she kept sending people to make sure she was alright.

"If Velvet sent you can you just leave me be?" Ruby yelled. She was surprised she had been able to continue staring at the wall for this long. Even if her mind is fogged as news of that magnitude often causes she would still need to look away. Or at least direct her attention. But the wall seemed to be helping her mind.

"Sorry, Ruby. I'm going to need you to come with me. We need to finish the conversation." Blake spoke as she stepped into the room. She had left the door open, just in case she needed to call in some extra help.

"Weiss and I both agree this may actually help your treatment. I promise you Ruby, as soon as I feel something bad will happen to you, I'll step in and make sure nothing happens." Blake spoke stepping closer to Ruby, resting her hand on her shoulder. Knowing the simple contact was enough for Ruby to respond.

"P-P-Promise?" Ruby stuttered. She had no doubt that Nora wouldn't do anything bad to her. She feared she may do something bad to Nora. And hoped Blake would pick up on that.

"I promise Ruby. I will not let either you or Nora harm each other." Blake responded, covering all possible meanings Ruby had hidden in the one word that she stuttered out. She had simply wanted Ruby to get back and confront the problem that she had created involving Nora.

Ruby simply held out an extended pinky. Blake knowing full well what she means by it. Blake quickly wrapped her own pinky around Ruby's. It was a simple mannerism Ruby had developed since before her sister had died. Something that no one had a problem with. It came with promising Ruby anything and she had even a shadow of a doubt.

"I pinky promise Ruby." Blake spoke as Ruby took her pinky back and stood up. She hadn't realised her legs had fallen asleep. But as she began to think about it she supposed it made sense. She had been sitting on them for nearly two hours.

The walk was silent. Blake wanted to give Ruby some extra time to think about what she should say. And Ruby was fearing that Nora may finally let go her pent up anger, and that she would retaliate.

She didn't even notice that they were in the room or that she was walking over to where her painting stood partially started. She quickly walked over picking up the palette and began to scrape off what paint had began to dry. She couldn't risk the colours that she would add mix with the partially dried paint.

Once the paint fell into the sink she walked back to her painting. ' _I'll need some white I think._ ' Ruby thought as she walked over to the various colours and began to set her palette up for her to finish painting.

The others she could hear them being patient. She had couldn't hear them even talking amongst themselves. They were waiting for her to begin painting. She quickly stood in front of the painting once more and took up her brush as she began to paint.

"So Ruby, Nora just talk about Yang. We don't know anything about her apart from what you two have said to Blake and myself." Weiss spoke, enjoying the slight shift in Ruby's stroke. It was so subtle it would easily be overlooked. But to her it spoke volumes. It meant that Ruby didn't expect that. Which was only ever a good thing.

"Ruby, I'm sorry that-" Nora began but got cut off by Ruby. "You couldn't find a better time to tell me. Despite the fact there were several. But that isn't what they want to hear. They want us to talk about Yang. And I'm just lost on one thing." Ruby began as she switched her paint brushes.

"Why aren't you like Coco and hate me? It makes sense that you would hate me. I was the reason Yang died." Ruby spoke, she hadn't realised that she had stalled the paint brush from touching the canvas until a drop of paint hit the floor.

"Coco was already a crazy bitch. Seriously, she wanted to date Yang bad but got shot down at every time. But you're not at fault Ruby. I heard most of the story. You wanted to go to the bookstore and Yang caved." Nora began. She could have sworn that she saw a tear leave Ruby's eye.

"You were the only thing Yang would talk about most time. And also the reason she didn't want you to meet any of us. Her close friends, I mean. We were nothing but screw ups and Yang managed to pick us up and repair us, but she didn't want to risk you breaking. And well that clearly failed." Nora joked. She didn't like the gloom.

"I physically can't hate. I used to be so full of hate. You can even ask Renny. I hated everything. But Yang showed me, hate gets us nowhere. She then taught me how to actually forgive. Which according to her, you taught her. So if anything I should feel honoured being with you." Nora spoke near tears. She truly meant it.

All three women in the room could see a simple thing. One that startled them slightly. Ruby was crying. It was a silent cry. Not one out of terror or sadness like her nightmares would. These were tears of happiness. Ruby had even stopped painting. She had the paint brush down and the palette was still placed on a nearby table. She just rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Nora stood up and walked up to the crying red head and hugged her.


End file.
